miraculousheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Julian Emerson
Julian Emerson is one of the main protagonists of Miraculous. He is a student at Townsend Harris High School in New York City. With the Cat Miraculous, when it's inhabited by Plagg, Julian transforms into Cat Noir, gaining the power of bad luck and destruction to stop Hawk Moth and his akumatized villains. He is also the second-in-command of Team Miraculous. In "Syphon", Julian temporarily obtains the Snake Miraculous, which when inhabited by Sass, will be able to transform him into Aspik, gaining the ability to go back in time for a Second Chance. Also in "Syphon", Julian temporarily obtains the Panther Miraculous, which when inhabited by Onyxx, will be able to transform him into Green Panther, gaining the ability to give 5 other people superpowers, as well as being able to boost the powers of those who have them. He uses this Miraculous alongside the Snake Miraculous. Appearance Julian is a decent-looking teenage boy, with brushed back (and kind of messy) blonde hair, and grey eyes. He is Caucasian, He is a little bit taller than Vivian ORourke-Miller. Civilian attire Julian wears a white button down shirt with a turned collar, and sometimes has the sleeves rolled up. Underneath, he wears a plain black t-shirt. On numerous occasions, he just wears casual and everyday clothing, his outfits vary. He wears blue jeans, but also favors basketball shorts. On his right hand ring finger, he wears the Cat Miraculous ring, which is silver when he's not transformed. As Cat Noir Cat Noir wears a textured black skin-tight catsuit with metal details. He wears matching gloves that have claws on the fingertips and boots with a hidden wedge, silver toes, and paw-shaped treads. He has a golden bell on his neck, connected to a zipper on the front of his costume, and a long belt that wraps around his waist and hangs out from the back like a tail. He wears black cat ears and a black mask around his eyes. He has cat eyes with green sclerae, dark green irises and oval pupils. His hair becomes longer and untamed, covering his normal ears. His ring turns black and gains a bright green paw print on its face. As Aspik Aspik wears a green and turquoise skin-tight suit with yellow accents. He uses a Lyre as his Miraculous tool. As Green Panther Green Panther wears a mostly all black suit, with bright green lines running through the suit. He also appears to have an oval shaped snake skin on his stomach area, which is a lighter shade of black. He has a mask that covers his entire face, with snake like teeth at the mouth area. Personality Julian is a outgoing person, but is shown to be quite shy on occasion. He enjoys making friends and making people smile, which makes him happy. He sometimes acts on Impulse, however, especially when he is emotional. He is shown to be reckless at times, however, especially when trying to help someone he loves. He is caring and supportive, but also enjoys teasing his sister from time to time. This feeling is mutual, however. He does not like lies, often going out of his way to find out the truth. He does get nervous in certain situations as well, which can be shown as a weakness on occasions. He is more than willing to be helpful towards others, always putting other before him. Through his time being Cat Noir, he has gained more confidence, which is shown when he is around others. AS Cat Noir, Julian has the freedom to do and say whatever he wants, which is usually what he does. He is shown to be very brave, maybe even cocky, optimistic, and even more outgoing. He enjoys making puns and jokes, even if it's in battle, which annoys Ladybug. He also likes flirting with Ladybug, which she secretly likes sometimes. Julian's change to his superhero identity did not diminish his kindness or concern for others at all though, and he still cares very much for others, hating to see them in danger. Most of his personality traits are the same otherwise. Though most of the time all he does is make jokes, he gets serious when needed, and is more than willing to be protection. Determined to help others, Cat Noir cherishes his superhero identity, and would never give it up. As Snake Noir and Aspik, most of his traits stay the same. Abilities As a civilian He plays soccer, which he enjoys a lot. He is also able to speak fluent Spanish and Dutch, but he rarely does either. He also is good at Karate, as stated by him, and it is revealed he once took Karate, but quite 4 years earlier. As Cat Noir As Cat Noir, Julian is good at hand-to-hand combat, as well as defense, and he is also good with a staff, shown on numerous occasions. Also like a cat, he can use his claws to climb up surfaces. As well as use them to cut through things. Cat Noir uses his staff efficiently, wielding it as a sword, throwing it with great precision and having it be deflected back to him, being able to spin it at high speeds to form a shield, and taking advantage of its duplication and length-changing features. To travel long distances, he uses his staff and its variety in length to vault over obstacles. He also has good hand-to-hand combat skills when needed. In and out of "Aqua Mode", he can also use his staff as a breathing apparatus for those who can't breathe underwater, and he has also been shown to be a good swimmer. His special power, Cataclysm, allows him to negatively affect anything that he touches with his ring hand. While it is usually used to destroy objects, it can be used for a variety of different effects, like causing a bus' controls to go haywire or creating a platform in a structure. However, using Cataclysm drains his Miraculous' power, causing him to revert back to Julian typically five minutes afterwards, so he has to use it wisely. Aqua Form When accessing his aqua powers, Cat Noir is able to breathe underwater, and has enhanced swimming capabilities. Galactic Form When accessing his galactic power, Cat Noir is able to fly, and breathe in space. As Aspik Aspik has much more enhanced skills, such as speed, agility, and strength, and he is almost invulnerable to physical damage. Like a snake, he also has enhanced senses like hearing and smell as well as infrared vision and possibly the ability to feel vibrations but it is yet to be seen. Second Chance (Aspik's special power) allows him to reverse time and change the outcome of an event, in which the power activates by sliding his finger on his Miraculous. As Green Panther He has the same abilities as Aspik, with much more enhanced skills, such as speed, agility, and strength. His speed is greatly boosted, as he is able to run as fast as 80 MPH. Empower (Green Panther's special power) allows him to give 5 different people super powers, or boost the powers of those are that already have superpowers.